


Whispers and Secrets

by sistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistark/pseuds/sistark
Summary: After Jon comes back to Winterfell with the Dragon Queen party, there is still time left to prepare for the war to come. He is glad when he sees Arya and Bran; he hugs them both, tears in his eyes. Sansa greets him coldly which he knew would happen, so he doesn’t press and just looks at her from afar.This same day, Bran tells him the truth about his parents, leaving him broken and deep in his thoughts in the Godswood.





	Whispers and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Jonsa week [Day 3] : Whispers and Secrets.
> 
> I did not want to write something long just put some words together so it complements my edits haha.
> 
> Hope it's not too ooc and too cheesy (and I apologise for my bad English...)

After Jon comes back to Winterfell with the Dragon Queen party, there is still time left to prepare for the war to come. He is glad when he sees Arya and Bran; he hugs them both, tears in his eyes. Sansa greets him coldly which he knew would happen, so he doesn’t press and just looks at her from afar.

This same day, Bran tells him the truth about his parents, leaving him broken and deep in his thoughts in the Godswood. He cries until he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Jon” a whisper. His eyes are closed but he could feel soft fingers on his cheek. “Jon, I’m so sorry.” 

He realises it is Sansa, in front of him. She settles in the snow on her knees so they would be on eye level. Her fingers trails on his cheeks once again, caressing his tears away. “You’re a Stark.”  she whispers. He closes his eyes, breathing heavily as he leans his forehead against her shoulder, her arms clasping him tightly in her embrace.  
  
They stay here for a long time. Eventually they pull away to look at each other, really look at her. It is then, they recognised it, the look in their eyes : the feelings they had been trying so hard to bury for so long since the day they had met again at Castle Black;

Their lips meet so suddenly for they are afraid they forget it once again.

They do not forget.

* * *

Time flies, they make love every chances they get, they are desperate for warm and intimacy.

No one knows about his parents, except for Bran, Arya and Sam. No one knows about Sansa and Jon. Surely they try to be discreet but once in a while Sam would look at them with a trace of a smirk on his lips.

After a while the truth about his parentage becomes less painful for Jon. Sansa reassures him and she tells him it would never change who he truly is. 

* * *

A few days before Jon has to leave Winterfell to go and fight, Sansa comes to him in his chambers. He is on a chair near the fire. She does not say a word as she seems nervous when she takes his right hand. “What is it, Sansa?” Jon asks, putting his other hand on her free one.

“I am with child.” 

She slowly brings his fingers to her stomach, biting her lips. He is speechless for a time just looking at their hands. He gently pushes his palm on her front and he stands up. “I love you. I love you so much” he murmures as he kisses her sweetly.

“I will come back” Jon whispers while pressing their foreheads together, caressing her flat stomach, “for the two of you.”

* * *

 

He eventually goes to the war and then comes back after half a year. When he arrives, he sees his wife in everything but name, he sees the way she walks as quickly as she can with her swollen belly more than evident from where Jon stands. Sansa is crying hot tears when she grasps at his shoulders, sobbing his name and “you’re back…you’re really back…” He hugs her, tightly and still with a gentle touch so he knows he’s not dreaming. The feeling of her belly against him makes him cry too. They knew everyone around them can see them.

“Let them talk. I don’t care anymore” Sansa says, pressing his hand on her belly with hers.

“You’re here.You’re alive.”

“It doesn’t have to be a secret anymore. You are the father of my child and everyone should know.” 

“I love you.”


End file.
